Talk:Plesioth
High Rank ﻿Hay I am having alot of trouble fighting the highr rank green Plesioth and I can not go to the next HR without beating it. I was a GS user so I still have good GS's and right now I am a S&S user, please if you know a good way to beat it please tell me. CeanataurMan 16:26, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ baby? Since when has anything supported any claims about baby wyvern's being stronger?! The only young of any monster to appear are bas (which by the way are weaker than grav) and the rathian's ecology. I guess Agunacotol has young also but that is unconfirmed. On that note I'm disapointed that Plessy didn't make it in 3. Makes sense for a water wyvern but I guess a revamp doesn't include the shark wyvern. Fortuan 14:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) forgot to sign WHYYY WHy didnt they put him in mh3 i wanted to own that bastard for always staying in the water in mh3 i dont need sonic bombs *Because no one liked him. MONSTER HUNTER IS AWESOME what is a plesioth weaks spot? I evry weapon i had but just cant kill it:( 20:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC)JJ871 If I can remember corecctly, it was on it's stomach, try using Great Sword, Khezu Shock Sword, Hermitaur Armor(I forget the defense when I first time killing it), Charge when Plesioth do it's Water Blast. WhiteStar 07:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) When you attack its stomach, eventually the fin on it's back will flatten, and it's movements will be much slower - hope this helped! ^_^ Frogs I remember reading somewhere a loong time ago that when Plessy is fished from the water using a frog, it causes a set amount of damage - now, is this true or am I tripping major balls here? o.O TigrexJeff 06:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) i'd like to point out in 3 ultimate that if you kill the plesioth, at the very least during free hunt, that if you do kill the plesioth under water then you can still carve him as he only goes up a few feet above where he dies, so if someone can tell me how to fix that information or if someone who know's how to update it then I would greatly appreciate it. Nostalgia cop (talk) 20:59, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Article needs an update. Plesioth can be carved underwater. i'd like to point out in 3 ultimate that if you kill the plesioth, at the very least during free hunt, that if you do kill the plesioth under water then you can still carve him as he only goes up a few feet above where he dies, so if someone can tell me how to fix that information or if someone who know's how to update it then I would greatly appreciate it. Nostalgia cop (talk) 21:01, April 17, 2013 (UTC) It should be obvious that the point in question is referring to Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, before underwater battles were introduced. It should be equally as obvious that with the addition of swimming in 3U it is now possible to kill and carve it in the water. PurpleIsGood (talk) 21:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Strategy Plesioth can be very hard to beat for newer hunters. He is very fast and powerful, but he doesnt have much health. A good strategy is to get a fast Fire weapon, aka SnS,Dual, or Long, and just wail on him. Maybe its just my game, but in my experiences he just stands there a lot, especially when he's tired. If you follow this strategy he should be a little easier. Good luck, and happy hunting!Wmarrocco (talk) 18:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hip Check? Fixed? I just got my 3DS last week, so I start playing MH3U... I have reached HR 3 yesterday, and the only fire/thunder weapon element I have is Twin Acrus... The note says, the hip check is fixed (Can't hit you on the other side)... but I'm hitted while whetting...(I was right beside it's feet when whetting...) Youla The hipcheck is fixed? They might be "improved" somewhat (I'll give you that) but they are still for the most part broken. It's just that most people say its "fixed" and "all better now" which is why capcom probably isn't fixing it/ever gonna fix it. People just need to speak up for once.Lolful64 (talk) 19:18, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Sonic Bombs in 3U Does anyone know if Sonic Bombs are still effective in MH3U? They no longer seem to affect him, possibly because of the number of other weaknesses he has (flash bombs, frogs, harpoons). They are still effective but, they only flinch it when its underwater. Their most effective against it while its in the middle of an attack underwater, which usually cause it to drop a shiny. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 03:05, September 3, 2013 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus